To conduct a study at the Clinical Center, NIH, to identify each factor constraining improvement of bed utilization and describe the manner and degree of such constraint for each factor. For each constraining factor so identified and described, the contractor will describe the manner and extent to which each such constraint can be lessened, and the potential problems and proposed solutions associated with lessening each constraint. The Contractor shall provide written recommendations for improved bed utilization, including suggested allocation schemes and proposals for continuing monitoring.